


A view to a kill

by shinigami2174



Series: The World is not enough [2]
Category: ZhanYi - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Assassins, First Time, Gay Sex, How They Met, M/M, killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinigami2174/pseuds/shinigami2174
Summary: Two professional assassins meet for the first time. Companion story of The World is not enough.
Relationships: Xiao Zhan/Wang Yi Bo
Series: The World is not enough [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769716
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	A view to a kill

**Author's Note:**

> Author notes: English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes and awkward writing. This is NOT for profit. I don´t own them. AU (as in Alternate Universe) and maybe OOC (as in Out of Character). Characters belong to their rightful owners.
> 
> Author notes 2: Thanks to @JJSin2020 at Wattpad for editing this. All remaining errors are totally mine. 
> 
> Author Notes 3: The song is A view to a kill by Duran Duran. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UPj_ieoUju8
> 
> Warning Please Read!
> 
> Semi explicit content. ZhanYi. Let me know what you think!

A view to a kill

He hated cold weather with a passion. Who in their right mind would go to a strip club in the middle of a blizzard? It was just his rotten luck he was perfect for the mission. He was supposed to be a dancer. That was his cover. So there he was, scantily clad with extremely short silver shorts that barely covered his ass and enveloped his buttocks like plastic globes. 

The rest of his wardrobe were a pair of silver combat boots and a fake pair of silver wings. His boyish looks gained him the mission. It seemed that the target was into barely legal boys, so he fitted the type perfectly. His weapon couldn´t be a gun this time, it was impossible. He hid the cord in a place nobody would ever look, he was going to strangle the guy.

Since this mission was extremely risky and he couldn’t carry a gun, a backup agent was assigned to accompany him. The only problem was they didn´t know each other. They had never worked together so just vague characteristics were given to him to identify his partner for this mission.

He supposed his backup was going to look for the fake wings so he could be easily identified. On the other hand, the clues given to him were shit. Look for a young innocent looking guy. Really? Who the fuck looks innocent in a strip club?

He had to rehearse a dance for this shit. He had to look sexy doing it, so carefully prepared moves were included in his routine. He was supposed to drive this guy mad with desire. He´d better do that, otherwise it would be impossible for him to get close to his target. 

It was his turn on the stage. He walked in like he owned the place. Gyrating his hips, he made sexually explicit moves. His facial expression went along. He had practiced thoroughly, doing his homework to achieve his goal. Half lidded eyes and parting lips were part of the show.

He took a look at the guy, and knew he had succeeded piking his interest. What was totally unexpected was the guy seated beside this target. He looked like a lost boy, totally out of place and…fucking innocent. So he was his backup. Damn, that man was beautiful.

He just prayed he wouldn´t need to get too close and personal with his target. That man was repulsive looking. His backup on the other hand, he´d do him in a whim. Giving or receiving didn´t matter as long as it was him. A sudden wave of desire traveled along his body. Man! He knew he was in trouble. Focus, for god sake! He thought. 

He finished his routine on the stage, his final choreographed steps included grabbing his bulge so he slide his hand slowly over his abs until reaching his growing erection. Touching himself sent shivers down his spine. Damn, this was bad. 

Finally, his song ended. He was immediately requested to go to his target´s table. It was just his shitty luck, he had to sit next to his backup. Fuck, that man smelled delicious.  
The target seemed very interested in both of them and invited them to a private party, which was of course a euphemism for something shadier. 

Without a way out, they agreed and left the club. He didn´t even have time to change. One of the bouncers offered him his winter coat, which he gladly accepted thanking that man profusely.

Fucking snow, he felt his balls were freezing. They got into a car, seating beside one another. His backup had the innocent and inoffensive role dominated. He looked completely harmless, even scared.

They arrived to a suite in a fancy hotel, where debauchery was supposed to happen. Their key move would be to get the target to be alone with both of them. There were all kinds of people and all kinds of illegal drugs. He rejected all the offers. 

Suddenly he got an idea. He talked to his target sultrily. 

“Do you want a little show?” He asked through lidded eyes, lips inviting and promising. 

“A show?” the guy asked intrigued.

“Yeah! Me and him,” he said boldly referring to his backup. He wasn´t sure what his backup would think, but it didn´t matter much. They needed to kill that guy no matter what.  
The guy´s eyes gleamed with interest, leering at them. His back up turned up the innocent façade a notch, looking really shy and appalled at the proposal. It seemed to increase the guy´s interest. Clapping like a walrus, he agreed cheerfully. 

“Excellent idea, you´re a genius!”

He looked at his backup, unexpectedly afraid of crossing a professional line. He kept his façade in place but the briefest glint in his eye told him he was on board.  
So he started dancing, almost exposing his body to the point of indecency. The walrus seemed elated, a bulging erection showing through his pants. It was an absolutely disgusting visage.

His backup, on the other hand, seemed a little curious. Interested would be too much to describe his expression. 

Daring to be bolder, he seated himself on his backup´s lap. Gridding his ass on him. It seemed to get the intended effect when his backup started touching his abdomen and torso, pinching his nipples in the process.

Turning around to look at him, he straddled him. First, he was hesitant, then he dared to kiss him on the mouth. His backup responded beautifully to his kiss, opening his mouth and allowing his tongue to enter. 

His backup nibbled his lower lip, biting it softly. Their tongues fought for dominance, he didn´t mind submitting, whatever it took to get that man in bed with him.  
They seemed in his own world, then their target spoke. “Come on! Do it already! Overexcited.” They look at each other and knew this was their chance. His backup finally spoke, sending shivers to his back and his dick at the same time.

“I… I´ve never. Too many people,” dropping his eyes timidly. 

He had to intervene. “Maybe if only you´re present to watch…” he left the idea to permeate the walrus´ mind.

“Awesome! Get out!” he ordered his security team out of the room. They tried to protest, but he was determined to watch them fuck.

Once everybody else was out, they kept on. Giving the walrus a run for his money. He was panting just watching them.

At the corner of his eye he saw his target too engrossed with the show. Discretely, he pulled his backup to stand up turning his back on him and rubbing his buttocks on his now evident hard on. 

Very slowly, he moved towards the walrus, looking at him with his backup holding him from his back. He made a show to bend over, exposing his ass to his backup. He got his cord from one of his combat boots. 

In a swift movement, he straddled his target and put the cord around his neck, strangling him with full force. His backup immediately took point watching the door, making sure they weren´t interrupted by security. 

Once he finished and checked his target had no pulse, he disposed the cord and set up the scene, making it look like the walrus had had the time of his life.  
Picking up the coat he had been wearing, he schooled his expression to nonchalant and carefree. His backup was ready, his own expression back to utter innocence. They left the room, nobody tried to stop them.

Leisurely, they walked towards the street. His backup had a car ready for them to flee. The blizzard was still in full force and he was freezing again. His backup noticed he was shivering and asked.

“Do you have a change of clothes?” he asked curtly.

“At the strip club,” was his answer, a little embarrassed for not thinking about it beforehand.

“You´ll freeze to death. Let´s get you some of my clothes. We´re closer,” He stated, not asking for his opinion.

“But…” he tried to protest, but one look at his backup shut him up.

“What´s your name?” his back up asked.

“Yi Bo,” was his brief answer.

“You looked good with those wings Yi Bo,” his backup said chuckling playfully. 

“Fuck you!” he retorted.

“Oh! I think I would prefer the other way around first,” his backup deadpanned, smirking.

“Of course you would,” Yi Bo replied cheekily. 

Then both looked at each other and turned serious. They arrived at the apartment quickly. As soon as they crossed the door threshold, his backup was on him cornering him to the wall. Kissing each other hard, Yi Bo gave up fighting for dominance. 

Yi Bo always felt edgy when it was time to kill someone and afterwards. He needed this. He needed to be fucked raw to feel alive. 

“Bedroom,” Bo breathed. His backup guided him while caressing his nipples and nibbling the crook of his neck. 

Yi Bo got rid of his clothes as fast as he could. His backup did the same and quickly open a nightstand drawer looking for condoms and lube.

Without further ado, Yi Bo put himself on all fours. His backup disagreed and told him.

“You don´t get to choose how I´m going to fuck you. That´s for me to decide,” he said very seriously.

He turned Yi Bo and put him on his back, then he took his cock in his mouth while coating three of his fingers with lube. He started stretching him while sucking and licking his cock. 

Yi Bo started panting and moaning, a wobbling mess under his backup´s hands. Still he wanted more. He couldn´t wait to have that man inside him, filling him. He felt greedy tonight. 

Yi Bo begged, at his state it was not beneath him. “Please, I need…” he tried to say.

“I know what you need,” his backup told him. He skillfully rolled the condom and quickly coated his length generously. He took Yi Bo´s ankles and put them on his shoulders, and with swift motions he penetrated him. 

Unexpectedly, they found their rhythm easily. Yi Bo met his backup halfway, allowing him to enter him more deeply. His backup knew the exact moment to start stroking his cock. Soon, they were coming together. Waves of pleasure rippling through their bodies. 

In the aftermath, they look at each other smirking. This had been very good. Yi Bo kind of hoped they would meet each other some other time, but knew it was almost impossible. Damn, it was for the better, but it was a shame. None of his previous partners had ever touch him like this man. 

Then he realized he didn´t even get his name. He wanted a name to attach to that gorgeous face in his memories. He looked at his backup and asked playfully.

“Would you at least tell me your name?” 

“Sure thing, my name is Zhan. Xiao Zhan at your service.”


End file.
